Many individuals, particularly small children, forget to brush. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a toothbrush system that included an audible reminder mechanism for reminding individuals to brush their teeth. Because the reminder mechanism would be most effective when the person to be reminded was in the room, it would be further benefit if the reminder mechanism was triggered by a sound generated when a person is present. Because the sound of running water is typically initiated by a person activating a valve or the like, it would be desirable if the reminder mechanism was triggered by the sound of running water.